Top 10 Reasons
by evil-twin-hanyou
Summary: 10 random scenes with Yuan, Mithos, Kratos, and other random characters.....you know you want to read it.........
1. The Marker

A/N: Here is another stupid and pointless humor story but...you know you love them so that's why my friend and I wrote this story (Well she came up with the story and I just helped)

Oh and my friend was bored when she wrote this...which means IF YOU WANT TO THROW ROCKS, BOOKS, TOMATOES, and various objects then throw them at her...

-Runs behind table-

Ok so she might hurt me after for writing this...

-

**Chapter One- The Marker**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"…"

"Yuan, what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Then give me the marker."

"What marker?"

"...The marker you're using to write 'Kratos is a tomato' on my shield."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yuan, give me the marker. _Now_."

"NO!"

-Yggdrasil comes in-

"Yuan."

"What?"

Give _me_ the marker."

"Why?"

"Because I want the marker."

"It's mine!"

"I am Lord Yggdrasil! You _will_ give me that marker!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

_-_**Interlude-

* * *

**

"Mithos! Stop this nonsense! You know Martel wouldn't want this!"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

"Kratos help me!"

Kratos- "..."

"Kratos?"

"This is absolute foolishness, I'm leaving..."

"NO! Don't leave me with this maniac!"

Kratos- "..."

"Please?"

"Fine."

"HeheheheheheheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"By the goddess, I think he's really lost it..."

"No kidding. Why do we work for him anyways?"

"...Because we're utterly loyal and wouldn't betray him for anything?"

"You make that sound like a question."

"I think it was."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Yes, that definitely was a question."

* * *

**-End Interlude-

* * *

**

"Yuan."

Yuan- "..."

"Yuan."

Yuan- "..."

"YUAN!"

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

-Ding!-

"Yes! It's here!"

"What's here?"

"The new marker!"

"…The new marker?"

"Yeah, the new marker! Since Mithos stole my last one, I'm executing a plan to get it back."

"Yuan. Why do you need the one Mithos took from you if you just got a new one?"

"…"

"Exactly."

"No wait, I have a reason Kratos, wait, it's coming…"

"…"

"Aha! I need the one Mithos took from me because it's the marker! It's the first marker I had! The original!"

"…"

"Because it's a pretty shade of blue?"

"Yuan, it was the same shade of blue as your hair."

"Exactly Kratos! Now you've got it!"

"Whatever…"

"Now on to the plan!"

"What plan?"

"The plan that you're going to help me with of course!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hate you."

"That's not nice Kratos."

"…I don't care. I am not helping you with this."

"Please!"

"No.

"Please!

"No.

"Please!"

"No!"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"NO!"

-Mithos comes in the room and gives Kratos an odd look-

"What are you two doing?"

"Nothing."

"Preparing to kill Yuan."

"Ooh fun! Can I try!"

"No."

"Aww, why not?"

"Because it's my job."

"Dang."

-Mithos leaves the room-

"Wow, that actually worked Kratos, good job!"

"Why exactly did you want me to wear a Katz costume?"

-Yuan ignores him and holds out a blue marker-

"That was a good distraction, now what exactly did you mean when you said you were preparing to kill me?"

-

-

-

End

* * *

Makes you wonder what Yuan actually did with that new marker. 

-

By the way, it was XxSiMpLe-MiNdxX that did the first author's note -grins- this is Alchemist's Dreamer, we both hope you enjoy the story


	2. Flying Lessons

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This chappie is dedicated to Senrath, thank you! (your awesome) "smiles from ear to ear" OW! I think my face is stuck (note to self never smile) not that I do anyway...0.o...ok then enough of my happy-go-lucky-life (yeah right...)

ON WITH THE STORY...LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION...sorry always wanted to write that...0.o..(um i was also wondering if u could check out my story that I wrote its an inuyasha story rated T and theres only one chappie so far but it would be great if u could check out my other story thanks its called Beauty is only skin deep.

-XxSiMpLe-MiNdxX-

Disclaimer- We don't own Tales of Symphonia (Back away evil lawyers!)

**Chapter Two- Flying Lessons**

-On a reeeeeeeaaaaaaaaally high mountain in Sylvarant-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…"

"Mithos, is this really a good idea?"

"Don't worry Yuan! It's perfectly safe."

"_I_ don't feel reassured."

"Kratos, you're such a stick in the mud."

"…I resent that."

"So?"

"…"

-Yuan leans over and looks over the edge of the mountain-

"Do we really have to do this?"

"Why not? It's the perfect opportunity to test the rheiards!"

"B-but…"

"Don't tell me you're scared!"

"Hey! I'm not scared!"

"Then why don't you go first?"

"Well, why don't you!"

"Because you're older then me."

"What about Kratos!"

"Kratos?"

"…"

-Yuan leans over further-

"But it's so high, did we really have to pick the highest mountain on Sylvarant Mithos?"

"Why not? If the rheiards malfunction then we'll have more time to fix them in the air!"

-Mithos says this enthusiastically and Yuan looks a little green while Kratos slowly inches away-

"Kratos! Come back here!"

"…"

"Ha! Now look who's scared!"

"Just get on the rheiard Yuan."

-Mithos grins a little evilly but no one else notices-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Mithos! You just pushed him off a mountain?"

"So, he has wings."

- Mithos leans over to look at a plummeting Yuan-

"You know, that almost looks fun."

"…"

-With Yuan-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

-Never mind…-

"Mithos, I think he's forgotten how to use his wings."

"Darn."

-Back with Yuan-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

-Top of the mountain-

-Kratos is looking over the edge with Mithos-

"You know, that really does look fun."

"…"

-Mithos pushes Kratos off-

"Tell me how fun it is when you come back up!"

-Back with Yuan-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What the...?"

"This is rather sickening…"

"Tell me about it, I think I left my stomach back up there…."

"So, after we finish plummeting to our possible dooms, should we push Mithos of the mountain as well?"

"I think that would be a good idea Kratos."

"How high is this mountain? Shouldn't we have hit the ground by now?"

-Yuan looks below them and winces-

"Not far yet."

"Oh sh-"

"See you later!"

* * *

-Due rather unflattering circumstances we are unable to write the next part, it seems that Kratos forgot to take it to account of the weight of his weapons and armor would inevitably make him heavier then Yuan…- 

-Let's skip forward shall we?-

* * *

-On the ground at the bottom of the Tower of Salvation- 

"…I hate you."

"Aw, come on Kratos, it couldn't have been that bad! It looked pretty fun from where I was standing!"

"Well why don't I just throw _you_ off the tallest mountain in Sylvarant then Mithos!"

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Ugh, I suppose not… Where's Yuan?"

-Mithos whistles innocently-

"I don't know."

-Shows Yuan falling through the air, _much_ higher up-

"Mithos! When I land I am so gonna hurt you!"

-Back on the ground-

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, it was probably just the wind or something Kratos."

"What did you do?"

"I told you it was nothing Kratos, now lets go."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Holy-!"

-CRASH!-

"MITHOS!"

"Heheh, buh-bye!"

* * *

Yikes...

Okaaaayyy, nothing else to say here...


	3. Flying Poptarts Attack

A/N: Umm how about we meet you all at the bottom. (That's where the excuses are) Now, Dive Dive Dive!

Disclaimer- We don't own ToS, it's quite fortunate really.

* * *

**Chapter 3- Poptarts, Squirrels, and Pretty Colours Oh my!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mithos..."

"Yes Kratos?"

"Why is our house blowing up?"

"Um, because it feels like it?"

-Yuan flies through the air-

"OH MY GOD! Save me!"

"From what? It's not the squirrels again is it?"

"_Worse._"

"It wouldn't happen to be flying pop tarts would it?"

"Yeah! How'd you know Mithos?"

"Mithos…."

"Yes Kratos?" –Said innocently-

"You didn't happen to keep the toaster on did you?"

"…Maaaaybe."

"That wouldn't have happened to be near the fireworks, would it?"

"Perhaps….I was making pop tarts too"

"That explains the pretty colours…"

-A blue explosion is suddenly seen in the sky-

"WOW! That one matched my hair!"

"Where are we supposed to stay now Mithos? Our house is as colourful as the profanities that came out of Magnius' mouth when he stubbed his toe in the washroom last week!"

"When'd that happen?"

"_Don't_ ask."

-A random explosion of red-

"Hey look Kratos! There's your hair too!"

"Goddess save me from these idiots…." –mutters-

"Where's the yellow one? I want my hair too!"

"Mithos, concentrate!"

"Hunh? On what?"

"Ugh, forget it…"

"Really? Can I?"

"No."

"Hey, Kratos, what _was_ he concentrating on?"

"…" ---- "Forget it…"

"So where are we supposed to stay?"

"Umm, I hear the squirrels are renting."

-Twitch- "…Squirrels…?"

"Yes Yuan, squirrels."

"I am not staying with a bunch of furry-tailed freaks!"

"Where else are we supposed to stay? Our last house is a colourful rainbow!"

"Why don't we go back to the Tower of Salvation? Or Welgaia?"

"NO. I'm not going back there. Pronyma. Is. Evil."

"It is _my_ tower you know."

"…"

"Anything is better than staying with rabid furry maniacs that mistake appendages for nuts."

"What do you have against squirrels Yuan?"

-Shudders- -Mithos answers-

"Oh, long story, involves large fluffy tails, nuts and beady eyes."

-Shudders-

"Those terrible beady eyes… They will be forever embedded in my memory…"

"…"

"Hey, do you hear that?"

"Hear what, the little pitter, patter of tiny squirrel feet getting ready to ambush us?"

"Eep!"

"No, it sounds more like something coming at us through the air…."

"HEY! POPTARTS!

-Random pop tart smacks Yuan in the face-

"HEY! OW!"

"Oh look! There's one of my pop tarts! ...But where's the other one?"

-Another random pop tarts hits Yuan and he falls over-

"There it is!"

"If I _ever_ have a son someday, he is never meeting either of _you_."

"I can't imagine you with a son…"

"Yeah, that'd be creepy." O.o

"Mini-Kratos, imagine that."

"A mini-Kratos would be too scary, I bet he's dumber."

"…"

-------------------------------------

-Somewhere in the verrrry distant future-

"Achoo!"

"Hey Lloyd, are you catching a cold?"

"Nah, I'm fine Collette."

"Someone must be talking about you Lloyd."

"…Shut up Genis."

"Yeah, not like anyone would talk about you."

"Shut it Genis!"

* * *

A/N: XxSiMpLe-MiNdxX and Alchemist's Dreamer here, 

_Brought to you by the Mental Institute, for people who think toothpaste is hair gel._

We're sorry for not updating but we do have an excuse…. It just got lost on the way here. Soo yeah.


End file.
